Sangue & Rosas
by Pipe
Summary: Afrodite está pensando em Albafica. Shion tem muita historia pra contar. Ele vai revelar segredos do antigo cavaleiro de peixes?


ALBAFICA

Afrodite está andando pelos salões do Templo de Atena, observando os quadros pintados com as figuras dos antigos cavaleiros. Ele vai se sentar novamente sob o quadro do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes mais famoso por sua bravura, Albafica.

Vários sentimentos invadem Dido. Orgulho por também ser um Cavaleiro de Peixes, vergonha por nunca ter feito algo tão heróico como defender uma aldeia inteira contra um Kyoto de Hades, tristeza pelo próprio Albafica, tão amoroso e ao mesmo tempo tão solitário.

Shion vem ter com ele.

-Ah, me perdoe, Shion. Eu estou irradiando um cosmos de angústia de novo?

-Não. A gente só sente quando se aproxima muito, como eu agora. Mas se você fica triste com a história do Albafica, porque insiste em vir aqui, Afrodite? Masoquismo?

-Não sei. Eu venho pra pensar mesmo. Me penitenciar porque eu não fui um verdadeiro herdeiro da armadura que ele tinha tanto orgulho em vestir...

-Não sei... Você fez seus sacrifícios durante a Guerra Santa, enfrentou o Mu, mesmo sabendo que ia morrer de novo, peitou o Radamanthys, poderia ter fugido pra não morrer no Muro das Lamentações, passou pelo Limbo como nós... Que mais você poderia ter feito, Dido?

-Tanta coisa... E eu sou tão feliz hoje, eu tenho o Mozão, tenho meus amigos, e ele foi tão solitário...

-Sabe, eu também pensava nisso... Nessa solidão voluntária e pesada do Albafica. Tanto, que minha primeira providência como Grande Mestre foi proibir que qualquer Cavaleiro de Peixes voltasse a usar a técnica do Crimson Thorn (Espinhos Carmesim # 1).

-Era uma técnica muito boa...

-Mas o preço a pagar por ela era muito alto. Acho que o fato dos cavaleiros tomarem veneno aos poucos para serem imunes aos perfumes das rosas já era suficiente. Não precisavam se saturar a ponto de serem eles próprios tóxicos e terem medo de se aproximarem das pessoas.

-Pois é...

-Mas Albafica não era exatamente um solitário. Ele só evitava contato físico...

-Acho que eu não consigo me imaginar sem abraçar ninguém, sem deixar ninguém me abraçar.

-Algumas pessoas são capazes mesmo dos maiores sacrifícios por uma causa. Uma boa causa.

-E ele foi amado? Amou alguém?

-Todos o amavam, Afrodite. Ele era muito amoroso e prestativo...

-Não, Shion. Você me entendeu... ele teve um Mozão na vida dele? Mesmo que esse amor fosse uma mulher?

-Hummm... teve. Não puderam viver esse grande amor como você e o Carlo, mas podemos dizer que o coração de Albafica não era puro veneno.

-Ah, que bom... Melhor do que nada...

-Você nem vai me perguntar quem era?

-Não. Por hora, eu me contento em saber que ele fazia algumas rosas por amor, também. Essa hora de nostalgia está te entristecendo e o Carlo está me chamando. Mas um dia, nós vamos nos sentar e você vai me contar tudo. Até mais, Shion de Áries.

-Até mais, Afrodite de Peixes.

Shion ainda demorou um pouco olhando com saudades para seu companheiro tão lindo e tão valente... Depois seu olhar foi em outra direção, para outro quadro, que ele saudou com uma reverência de pescoço. "Porque há várias formas de se amar alguém, mesmo sem poder tocar essa pessoa..." E suspirando, voltou para os escritórios do Santuário, onde Saga já estaria resmungando "Quanto tempo esse velho precisa pra tomar um café?".

N/A: Eu precisava fazer isso, começar a falar do Albafica de Peixes. Eu, como boa escorpiana, tenho muita empatia com os dois outros signos da água, Câncer e Peixes. E o Lost Canvas está me satisfazendo por completo. Bom, ainda não montei todo o quadro na minha cabeça, mas os fics com o Albafica mesmo, vão ter altas doses de angst, porque ele é um paradoxo. Vamos ver o que vai dar. (1) Espinhos Carmesim, no original, porque esse negócio de Espinhos vermelhos demoníacos ficou muito dramalhão. Fora que já existiam as Rosas Diabólicas Reais, meu, será possível que ninguém tem imaginação pra nomes traduzidos de golpes? Será que tudo tem que ter demônio/diabo no meio? Não basta somente ser poderoso? 10/02/2008.

Nota 2: Dois anos depois, terminei de ler o Lost Canvas. Muitas idéias rodam pela minha mente. Agora só por no papel.


End file.
